


You're Crashing, But You're No Wave

by 1529Jake



Series: The Petekey Married AU [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mikey won't wake up without his coffee, Mornings, Short, They Have Kids, Why are they so cute?, married au, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Mikey doesn't like to wake up if he doesn't have his coffee.





	You're Crashing, But You're No Wave

“Morning.” Pete’s voice was coated with that early morning rasp, still not quite awake, but forcing himself up.  
His alarm had gone off about five times already, each time he’d turned it off, but Mikey probably hadn’t even noticed. He never did, waking him up in the morning was a challenge only a select few could accomplish and come out unscathed.  
“Come on.” Pete said, missing Mikey’s lips in his sleepy haze, and ending up planting a kiss on his chin. “I’m gonna go make you some coffee.”  
“Mm,” Mikey murmured, pulling the covers over his head, and retreating deeper into the mass of blankets.  
Pete pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and left the bedroom, making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a cup of coffee, placing it on the nightstand next to Mikey, then he sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Wake up call, baby boy.” Pete said, patting Mikey’s butt under the covers. “Your mom’s coming at seven to watch the little ones, and we have an eight year old to get to school.”  
“Baby boy can’t lift his headache head.” Mikey muttered, referring to himself in the third person for emphasis.  
“Oh, isn’t that tragic.” Pete said, grabbing both of Mikey’s hands, and pulling him into a sitting position. “Coffee.”  
Pete handed over the cup, and Mikey took it without even opening his eyes.  
“Better?” Pete asked, as Mikey finally opened his eyes. “There’s those pretty brown eyes.”  
He smoothed out Mikey’s eyebrows with his thumbs, before planting a kiss on his forehead, and then his lips.  
“Do I taste like coffee?” Mikey asked, yawning.  
“You always taste like coffee, Mikes.” Pete said, standing up. “Alright, I’m going to go do the same thing to Bronx.”  
“Wake him up, don’t give him coffee.” Mikey said.  
“I’m not sure if you’re saying that because he’s a kid or if you just want it all to yourself.” Pete teased. “And that concerns me.”  
“It should.” Mikey grinned, and Pete smiled slightly and shook his head before leaving the room.


End file.
